


Un prince vraiment charmant (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Charmant trouve toujours le moyen de faire en sorte que Blanche-Neige tombe un peu plus amoureuse de lui.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Mille petites déclarations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Un prince vraiment charmant (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Pour ce sixième texte, nous retrouvons Marina Ka-Fai, sur le fandom Once Upon A Time !

Quelque chose se tramait. Blanche-Neige en avait la certitude. Depuis quelques jours, Charmant se comportait bizarrement. Oh, le fait qu'il y avait quelques conciliabules avec Emma ne la dérangeait absolument pas ! Au contraire, elle était heureuse que le père et la fille puissent partager des moments de complicité malgré leurs âges proches. Mais là, c'était répété, et les mots se taisaient quand elle arrivait. C'était étrange et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un jour

Charmant bafouilla avant qu'Emma ne lui sauve la mise :

\- Je demandais à Papa son avis sur des travaux que je compte faire à la maison. Je pensais repeindre certains murs.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de la couleur ?

\- Oh, du blanc, je pense, pour la lumière.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien, elle laissa tomber et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Le matin du 14 février, Blanche-Neige eut la surprise de découvrir un joli bouquet sur la table de sa salle à manger. Charmant avait dû partir plus tôt au travail mais il avait fait envoyer, depuis le poste de police, ce cadeau avec une carte, décorée par un oiseau bleu.

_Je t'aime, hier, aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Elle sourit, profitant de leur odeur qui embaumait la pièce avant de partir pour l'école.

* * *

Blanche-Neige haussa un sourcil quand elle vit que Charmant prit un virage au lieu de continuer tout droit. Il était venu la chercher à la fin de son travail et elle s'attendait à rentrer chez eux, pour se détendre et profiter à trois, Neal commençant à manger du solide. Là, il partait à l'opposé de chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On ne rentre pas à la maison ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Non, ce soir, je t'emmène manger en tête à tête pour la Saint Valentin !

\- Mais... Et Neal ?

\- Emma est à la maison avec Killian, ils se sont proposés de le garder.

\- Mais, et leur Saint-Valentin ?

\- Emma a pris sa journée exprès pour pouvoir fêter ça avec Killian, comme ça, personne n'est lésé !

\- C'était donc ça, vos cachotteries !

Il se gara devant le nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert en ville. L'attrait de la nouveauté et sa bonne réputation lui valait d'être constamment bondé et il fallait réserver des semaines à l'avance pour pouvoir espérer une table. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle, comment il avait pu arranger tout cela sans qu'elle ne le remarque ou ne devine le tout.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Murmura-t-elle, émerveillée

\- Avec patience et persévérance !

Ils descendirent de la voiture et se laissèrent mener à leur table.

* * *

Tout était tout simplement parfait et Blanche-Neige avait l'impression de rêver. Assise aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, buvant un verre de champagne devant une entrée digne de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de consommer quand elle était encore jeune fille dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle dorée onirique, si merveilleuse mais si fragile, menaçant de percer à tout moment. Emma avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui envoyer une photo de Neal, sachant sa mère de nature anxieuse et le cliché l'avait fait sourire :

Assis sur les genoux de son futur beau-frère, le petit jouait avec une de ses peluches, cadeau de son neveu Henry.

\- C'est une soirée tout simplement magique, merci Charmant ! Sourit-elle

L'éclat de ses yeux la faisait toujours autant fondre. Il se leva, lui prit la main avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Confuse, elle ne put que balbutier quelques mots désordonnés, tenant plus des onomatopées qu'autre chose.

\- Blanche, je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie ! Si je pouvais recommencer ma vie à zéro, je ferais les mêmes choix parce que les choix que j'ai fait en cette vie m'ont mené à toi. Blanche... Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit, sous les murmures attendris et ébahis, une boîte contenant une bague avec une obsidienne aussi noire que ses cheveux.

\- Mais nous sommes déjà mariés... Parvint-elle à dire

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, oui. Mais ici, à Storybrooke, nous sommes toujours David Nolan et Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Je voudrais, dans ce monde-ci aussi, avoir l'honneur d'être appelé ton mari. Si tu le désires.

Le regard brillant, elle répondit :

\- A ton avis ?

Leur baiser scella, sous les applaudissements de la foule, leurs secondes fiançailles.


End file.
